ocean_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Mera
Mera (Lauren Hewett) is the younger sister of Neri. Raised in various foster homes since she was found as an infant she has always been searching for a place where she truly belongs. Character Overview Finding Mera After being found by a fisherman out in the open water Mera was raised by a series of foster families and was named by the authorities as Jane Seaforth. All her childhood she was Jane, a strange and unusual girl with special abilities and odd habits. She was passed from family to family quickly due to the people being weirded out by her behaviour, spending hours in the shower or bath among other things. She was transferred to a special school for uniquely talented children called The Institute of the Advancement of Human Ability. The Institute studied and tested Jane's strange habit of swimming for hours and her ability to 'see' pictures without looking at them. It was at the Institute that Jane's life took a very strange turn. Jane was visited by Dr. Hellegren of the UBRI corporation who seemed very fascinated by her and her talents. Shortly after she was visited by a group of kids who told her that her real name was Mera and that she had a sister Neri. Not knowing who to trust she asked them to bring her proof they could be trusted. They returned with the proof in the form of a necklace just like her own. She agreed to go with them and they made thier escape from the Institute just as UBRI was about to take her away. The group made it back to ORCA where she finally got to meet her sister Neri. Still trying to adjust to being called Mera and not Jane, learning she's an alien and struggling to learn how to live on the island with her sister Neri she found the transition hard. She wasn't sure who she was anymore. Her sister seemed to do everything so gracefully and quickly. Mera missed mainland cuisine and comforts for a while. After suffering a string of accidents on the island Neri taught Mera how to live on the island. Mera learned how to find food, how to swim like Neri and she swam with Charley. Still being tracked by UBRI Mera and Neri are nearly captured while swimming under the toad-array. Mera called Charley for the first time and he helps them escape. They have no choice but to board Sam Phillips boat for safety and are seen by a large group of the kids on ORCA. The sisters are forced to hide on ORCA, a situation Mera resents now that she can talk to Charley and she misses island food. After several mysterious attempts to get the girls to the island Winston returns to ORCA with two people who claim to be from Neri and Mera's home planet. They inform the sisters that they followed a beacon that was activated in the ship. They tell them that their mother has recently passed and that they need someone with The Gift to return with them. Mera is anxious to learn about their real home and wants to go to the Planet of the Oceans even though it will mean leaving all her new friends behind. Neri agrees to go with Mera back to thier home planet. They make an escape to their island with a plan hatched by Jason and the sisters say goodbye to the Bates. Just as the ship is departing Neri changes her mind and Mera goes to the Ocean Planet alone. Synchronium Mission (Season three character summary) The Pyramids (Season four character summary) Key Points Character Traits #(Unique aspects and abilities of the character) Defining Moments #(Events that show character growth and/or are influential to the character, include episode number when applicable.) Category:Characters Category:Content